Strawberry Magic
by Yaoi-Ai
Summary: If given the chance,would you go back in time?Even if just a few hours at a time?Would you change the past,to shape the future?Would you give up the life you know for just one person?Well,Yagami Light would. LxLight, rated M for later chapters probably
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do hope you guys enjoy this. Oh, and I am dedicating this fic to Sailor-Silver-Rose!! XD It is way over due isn't it? I'm very sorry. I hope you like it, as well as the rest of you readers. Well...here it is...

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Raito walked threw the streets of Japan, the new safe streets HE created. Wearing a long caramel colored trench coat, hands buried within the pockets, he continued to stare off into space. He was the God of the new world just like he had wanted.

Misa was working today making sure everything was alright and that there were no criminals running around loose, or alive. The girls all looked back at him as he walked by and then giving off a giggle.

His eyes looked up and saw the store he had been looking for. It was a store that sold only sweets. His dull eyes became clouded as memories of the past detective attacked his mind.

Shaking the memories away, he walked into the store.

The moment he entered the store, his senses were overwhelmed with the sweetest smells there could ever be and he idly scrunched up his face to show his dislike. Looking around, he noticed that couples littered the store, most of them prefering to sit next to the window as they shared pies, cakes, ice cream, etc. He bit his lip and walked over to the counter where a woman with long black hair and mahogany eyes stood and smiled at him gently.

"How may I help you sir?" She asked and when she received no answer she felt her eyes sparkle in delight as she figured things out. "Is there something specific you're looking for sir?" She asked and Raito looked up and nodded.

"Do you have…chocolate covered strawberries?" He knew he could have made it himself, but the raven haired detective had always favored the ones of this store.

"Chocolate covered strawberries? Of course! How many would you like and with what chocolate?" The black haired girl asked ringing it up.

"I don't care how many. And any kind of chocolate is fine." At this the girl smiled and nodded. She went to the back and about 15 minutes later came back with fresh strawberries with now hardening chocolate in a white box with a plate in the bottom for it not to drip from the box.

"Here you go sir, that'll be four dollars please." Raito looked at the girl a bit startled. These things were never this cheap! NEVER!

"Are you sure it's that much?" he asked and she nodded. He took the box but the girl picked out a strawberry and he looked at her sternly. She twirled it around as she eyed it.

"You know what people say about chocolate covered strawberries?" She asked and Raito shook his head. "They say that the person eating it is missing something. The strawberry signifies the thing or person they lost and the chocolate, no matter how light, is what took it from them. The evil darkness, the thing they despise. They eat it to remind them of what they lost and how sweet said lost thing was, but also remind them of the pain." She said sadly almost brokenly.

Raito felt a lump form in his throat as he heard her, could this be true?

She then smiled brightly as she placed the strawberry back in the box, chocolate completely hardened. "Well, that's what my family says anyway." She replied. "These are for you right? Keep them safe; don't eat them all to fast." She smiled. "You might not live to regret it." Then, she left to the back of the store leaving Raito completely confused.

'…Well, she was strange.' Raito thought as he left the store in a better mood than when he had walked in with. He, of course, did not notice this because he still felt the stabbing pain in his heart. Raito Yagami walked back to his house, which was quite the mansion. The only people that knew he was Kira were Misa Amane, Mikami Teru, Karin Horuna, and his pet cat Shadow. You know of Misa and Teru, but I am certain you do not know of Karin Horuna. Karin Horuna is a small very intelligent girl he had adopted when he had been walking around with Misa. She was currently 13 years old, she had shoulder length straight black hair and bright green eyes, snow-white skin and a slim figure.

Once he was home he was relieved to see that Karin was out with her friends today. He sat at his table and starred at the box with the sixteen chocolate covered strawberries. For a while that is how he stayed, starring, pondering. He opened the box to take a strawberry, but then noticed something he hadn't at the store. There was a note stuck to the top of the box inside. Curious, Raito pulled it out and read it. It read;

Dear Yagami Raito:

You have just purchased our Strawberry

magic. These strawberries are able to send you

back in time for a certain amount of time, if you

so wish it. Be sure to use them carefully, for you

have as many chances to the past as the straw-

berries you hold at hand. We have given you this

chance for we sensed all the regret and emptiness

you felt. Again, we recommend you use your time

and strawberries wisely.

_Sign The Wish Shop of Sweets_

Starring disbelieving at the letter in his hands, thoughts began to attack his mind. First off, how had that woman known his name? Secondly, how did that letter get there? And lastly, was this some kind of idiotic joke?

Joke or not, as he had read he had envisioned the past and what he would have done differently. Oh how we would do anything to have L back; he would even give up being Kira, just for him. Once he had finished reading, his senses came back and anger had replaced the longing he had felt seconds ago, as well as confusion.

Before he could ponder any longer, a shadow fell upon him. Raising his head up to see what the cause of the shadow was, he met with the red eyed shinigami, Ryuk. Looking back down at the letter, he furrowed his brows together.

"Ryuk, can I ask you something?" Light asked.

"Since when are you polite to me Light?" Asked the death god curiously, eyes glimmering madly. Glaring at the shinigami, Light was about to open his mouth to speak, when he suddenly remembered the day and bit his lip to restrain the words that would have flown out. He had promised himself that on the day of L's death he would act polite to everyone, have a bit of mercy on them.

"Please Ryuk, just answer me this. Is this real?" Light held up the letter for the Shinigami to take and read.

Ryuk took hold of the letter and read it over a few times before crackling madly. The shinigami tried to stop his insane laughter, but couldn't as he saw Light looking at him like a lost and confused child.

Angry, Light stood up and left to the living room, Ryuk following soon after, his laughter slowly dying. Light lopped down on the couch and crossed his arms, a pout making its way to his lips and a glare aimed at the shinigami.

"Sorry Light, I just never thought they would come here, let alone that you would meet them." Ryuk said.

"So it is real?" Questioned Light hopefully, his caramel eyes shining.

"It's real alright." Nodded the shinigami. "But do you want to go? Would you risk changing the future, the now?" Ryuk asked causing Light to tense up.

Could he go back? He had a daughter now, could he leave her? It wouldn't exactly be leaving would it? Wouldn't it just bring him back to this moment in time? Too many thoughts burned in his mind and he decided he needed to go out to get some fresh air. Knowing where he was going, he took the strawberries with him, but in a plastic container instead of the large white box.

Ryuk followed Light to what he recognized as a graveyard. _So this is why Light's nice today, it's that detectives death date._ Mused Ryuk with a slight chuckle that seemed to have jumped off of Lights eardrums for he had not turned to glare at him.

Light's breath hitched as he saw a familiar silver and white tombstone standing proudly on the green grass a few couple of feet away. Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked over to the stone, body shaking in the feeling of regret that washed through him.

"L..." Light all but whispered as he ran his trembling hand over the smooth clean stone. He remembered when L was to be buried. He had not wanted to go, he had too much work to do with the world, but his father insisted that he go, that it was his duty. Had his father known he was Kira, he was sure that he would have no father right about now. He remembered seeing L's casket, he chuckled then and now as well. The casket was made of steel, a lock on both short ends, and three locks on the long side where it could be open. That was so like L, secure even after death.

As he crouched down and stared at the stone with pondering eyes, Light found his answer. L was worth anything and everything. He would do everything to have the detective back, to see those dark black orbs filled with calculating life, to see those lips nibbling slightly on his thumb.

"I'm going." Light said confidently.

Ryuk looked at Light and grinned. "I'll come with you then." At Light's fearful look, Ryuk cackled a bit. "I can travel through time too Light. Besides, this is too interesting to miss."

At this Light shrugged, he didn't care if Ryuk would follow him the shinigami couldn't change his mind now. No, no one could.

Opening the plastic container, Light took the chocolate covered strawberry and brought it to his lips. Biting half of it, he lavished in its juicy and delicious taste; it was no wonder L had liked eating these fruity chocolate covered goods so much.

His eyes closed as a cool feeling washed through him. He felt like he was falling off a tall building, the wind speeding past him. The next time he opened his eyes he saw a familiar television and a slightly familiar man speaking. All senses returning, he knew for certain, with no mistake, that he had indeed been returned to the past.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope, yet again, that you enjoyed this. Please leave me some Reviews! I would gladly appreciate them!! X3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm glad you people enjoyed the first chapter of 'Strawberry Magic'. Here is the next chapter, but before that, I want to thank Black-Dranzer-1119, C Elise, 0-SuGaR-FrEe-0, Sailor-Silver-Rose, and Translucent Darkness for reviewing my fic! - So thank you five very much, I appreciated the reviews. Well, enjoy!!

Oh! I have to warn you guys though, this chapter is really...well...not very good. I just had to start it up somewhere, and since in the last chapter I put him watching the tv and what not, I had to start it here (looks down at chapter and scrunches up nose). Please be kind in your reviews.

* * *

_**Chapter Two **_

Light knew where he was, he was in his old room. It was the day L made himself known to him, the day the two became enemies.

He stared at the computer screen as it turned blue, then a reporter appeared and announced that there was a special live worldwide report from the Interpol. He watched as the scenery changed to a man with black hair wearing a suit.

_Am I really back in the past?_ Seeing the man as he spoke, Light knew the answer to his unvoiced question. He was in the past, there was no mistaking it. But why in the world was he brought to that specific time? Why not another?

"I am Lind L. Taylor," The man began. "the sole person able to mobilize police in every country world wide. More commonly known as L." Light scowled at this. _You are nothing compared to L you lowly criminal._

"Criminals have been the targets of a killing spree, the monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. Kira, as the perpetrator is commonly known, will be caught, I guarantee it." The fake L continued.

Cackling mad, Ryuk spoke. "I remember this, you fell for L's trap like a bug to fire in winter." Ryuk laughed.

Light ignored the Shinigami, although he knew the ugly creature to be right, he had fallen for L's trap in the past. His thoughts were interrupted by the fake L's voice. Blinking, Light looked back at the computer and at the criminal acting as L.

"Kira, I think I've got a pretty good idea of why you're doing this. But what you're doing is 'evil'!" Light's mind blanched at the word. He still couldn't agree with what he had done to be 'evil'. What he had done, and apparently doing, was right! Criminals needed to be punished.

'_But not by you._' A voice whispered in the midst of his seething mind. Ignoring the voice, as he had done in the past, Light bit his lip in thought of what to do. So many things he could do.

"So Light, what are you going to do?" Ryuk asked as though he had read the teens mind.

"I don't know." Light murmured.

Staring intently at the computer screen before him, Light began to think up the different scenarios. If he killed this fake L, then L would know where he was instantly, find him, and everything would end up the same. But if he did nothing, he wouldn't meet L. What could he do?

Mind reeling at seeing the man smirk, Light made up his mind and grabbed the Death Note from atop his desk, flipped it open, grabbed a pen, and scribbled the name of the foreign man once again.

Seeing the same man clench his chest in pain, eyes widening uncontrollably before falling over dead for the second time in his life, he had to wonder what else he could have done and still have met with L. Nothing, nothing that would have given him the chance to spend more time with the detective as this would. He could have postponed it, but he wanted time spent with L.

"Eh, so you're not going to change anything Light?" Ryk questioned.

"I will, just not now." Light wanted to say but didn't. He kept quiet, making sure he took the mechanically altered voice he had not heard in years and stored it in his head for him to never forget. Every familiar word L spoke brought a small ache to his heart. No, not small, it felt as though his heart was being crushed by a giant goblin, it hurt that much.

How come was he brought to that time, and yet, he could change nothing? He was there for a reason, but he didn't know what the reason was. He wanted to ask Ryuk, he really did, but he didn't.

When he heard his mother call him for dinner, he silently stood up and walked down stairs, Ryuk following with a shrug. Light looked around and saw his sister already at the table with a smile on her face as she spotted him. Looking to the kitchen, he saw his mother bringing over some food to the table, but not before flashing her bright son a smile.

"Where's dad?" He asked casually as he strode to the table.

"Oh he's still at work, he said he would be here around dinner though, so he should be arriving soon."

"So that's why there's a fourth plate!!" Sayu exclaimed clasping her hands together happily as if she had discovered something important. Light rose an amused brow at her and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Sitting down, Light and his family began to eat. The silent and comforting atmosphere was broken by Sayu asking a question. "Oi Onii-chan, what do you think of Kira and L?" Sayu asked curiously.

Light almost chocked on his food but managed to swallow. "Well...umm...I think that L is right, about Kira I mean. Someone can't just go around killing criminals just because they think they're right." Light said instinctively.

"Why do you ask sweetie?" Sachiko asked.

"Well, the people of my school are supporting Kira. Everywhere I go, whether it be the library, classroom, patio, all of them are in a Kira site posting messages. And personally, I think Kira's just a stuck up person that wants attention." Sayu huffed.

Twitching inwardly at his sisters' comment, Light had to keep from out right glaring at her. But a small part of him felt like he wanted to cry. His sister had just said what L had, just not in the same wording.

He didn't remember having had dinner with his family that night, it was good he had the chance to go back and let old memories rise, as well as new emotions.

"Hehehe, your sister is actually very smart isn't she Light?" Ryuk chuckled as he glanced at the young female Yagami. Light didn't retort, he couldn't, he would look crazy. But he did mentally agree with Ryuk, his sister was smart. He didn't like that he was being called stuck up, but, at least Sayu had a mind of her own instead of following others.

Just as the door creaked open, Light felt himself being pushed back by an invisible force. Blinking, he noticed he was standing in front of L's tombstone again.

"Ryuk..." Light managed to say.

Ryuk looked over at Light, wondering what the human boy was about to ask him. Waiting patiently, he watched Light open his mouth slightly and then close, no words ever coming out; a puzzled expression on his face.

'Spit it out!' Ryuk wanted to shout at the boy but kept silent. Shinigami's didn't lose control, no, that was what humans did, and that was why Shinigami's liked toying with them.

"Ryuk," Light repeated. "Why...why was I sent to that time? I couldn't change anything there...it was pointless." Light looked up at Ryuk, confusion swirling in his caramel eyes.

At the question, Ryuk grinned, showing off his sharp ugly teeth. "I thought you wouldn't ask Light." Ryuk said.

Seeing Lights awaiting stare, Ryuk continued. "The Wish Shop of Sweets, they are quite the interesting people. Though they seem to have the best intention at hand," _'Unlike us'_ "They like to give their customer a try out, a test you could say."

"...This...was a test?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"They want to see if you really wanted to change your future...the whole future, for the best. Or if you wanted to change it for the worst." Ryuk explained with a shrug. "Even though it was a short time, they could tell." _'Of course, had you not had the best intentions at hand, the magic would have vanished, leaving them as normal strawberries.' _The shinigami continued in his head. Light didn't need to know this, this bit of information would be rendered useless now that the people in that shop knew Light's intentions were, in a sense, pure.

"So, wait a minute. They could see me??" Light asked frantically. "They can see what I do?" A nod from the shinigami. "How??"

"Eh, don't ask me, I've never seen them in action. Seen their work, but not them." Ryuk said

"...oh..." _'Ok, so this time was a hoax of sort, but the next time it's for real, and I'm certain I can have L.'_

Light picked out another chocolate covered strawberry and eyed it, wondering how such a simple thing such as a strawberry -which L had eaten plenty of- could be filled with such magic.

"You going again Light?"

"Of course." Light replied with a small smile. Then, without hesitation, he ate the second strawberry and the same feeling of before returned. The next time he would open his eyes, he would be back in the past, the past he was now desperately trying to change.

* * *

**A/N:** -cries- I know it sucked, but please don't be mad at me! -cowers in dark corner of room and whimpers- I'm so sorry if I disappointed you guys, but this chapter...well...it wasn't suppose to have anything interesting, it was like filler chapter. The plot will thicken as time goes by, no worries. Anyhow!! Please leave me some reviews!!

Ps: If anyone has any Idea what episode would be good for this story, like for Light to try to change, please PM me about them! Thank you again! See ya next time (I hope).


End file.
